Andronikus Akadon
One of the most famous, or infamous, individuals in galactic history Andronikus Akadon is the current political and military commander of the Alliance. From this position of authority and strength, Akadon pursues a personal vendetta against the forces of the Imperium and has plunged the galaxy into a bloody and brutal civil war that has seen billions killed. Early Life The son of respected General Vergel Akadon and Hana Renvera of the Fourth House, Andronikus Akadon was sure of a great start to life. Most of his early years were spent on the troubled Imperial holding of Tannveir, one of many rebellious colonies that were located in the vast expanse of the Tarantula Nebula. General Akadon, Imperial commander of not only the Tannveir garrison but of the entire ground operation in the Tarantula Nebula, had centred his headquarters on Tannveir and moved his family there when Andronikus was just three. The difficult political situation, the constant troubles and ever-present danger, served to fuel the young Akadon's dislike for both Imperial bureacracy, which his father blamed for the continual lack of progress in the region, and the rebellious populace of the Tarantula Nebula. The infamous Delyth-Nal Massacre, in which a brutal bombing campaign culminated in the destruction of most of the Imperial headquarters and the death of General Akadon, fuelled Andronikus with a rage that has never quite subsided. Imperial Career When he was old enough, he entered the Imperial Advanced Naval Tactical Acadmey (IANTA) at the training facility on the asteroid Hauzer-41. Four years of itnense study so Andronikus consistently at the top of his class, promising him not only rapid advancement upon his placement after graduation but also his pick of the fleet. Despite having his choice of postings, Andronikus chose to be assigned to the Astaroth, flagship of Imperial operations in the Tarantula Nebula. Still burning with the need for revenge, Andronikus pursued rebel forces in the area with a zeal almost unmatched by any other officer. His revenge, however, was to remain unsatisfied. With resources dwindling across the Imperium and the ever-draining bureacracy consuming more and more money the decision was made by the Emperor to launch a strategic withdrawal from the sector. Andronikus had already made a name for himself, both through his skill and determination during his time at IANTA and with his zealous pursuit of rebels during his postings in the Tarantula Nebula. His rapid rise through the ranks of the fleet had also not gone unnoticed, and Akadon became friendly with a number of commanders, captains and admirals within the Imperial fleet, particularly Sera Rozenburgh and Karin Shale. The discontent running through the fleet was palpable, and it was at this time that Akadon began to sound out others in his circle about the possibility of removing those in power that they perceived as being responsible for the weakness and decline of the Imperium. When, not a year later, a vast portion of the fleet, and the Emperor himself, vanished investigating the disappearance of the rimward colonies, Akadon knew his time to strike had come. Civil War With his allies, Akadon launched an attack on the Dardanius Shipyards, one of the main shipbuilding centres in the Imperium. The bloody, brutal battle was ultimately successful and Akadon's forces secured for themselves a perfect base from which to launch their operations against the Imperial elite. The decisive victory persuaded others in the fleet to defect to Akadon's side, but by no means all of them. The loss of the Imperial Fleet and the split between loyalist and rebellious forces caused a critical shortage of vessels for the Imperium, precipitating a rush of rebellions and revolutions which overthrew Imperial authority on outlying worlds. This was of no concern to Akadon; once the Imperium was purged of corrupting influences he would set about restoring all that had been lost. Yet even he was not prepared for the enormity of this task. He quickly set about establishing his headquarters at the Dardanius shipyards and promoting his allies to positions of authority within his new fleet. Both Rozenburgh and Shale were named Admirals, becoming his closest advisors and confidantes. He and Rozenburgh had previously embarked upon an affair; Rozenburgh, though married, was torn between her husband and her lover and divided loyalties was never something that Akadon could tolerate. Secretly ordering the deaths of Sera's husband and two young daughters, Akadon believed he would have Sera for ever. When the deed was done, or so Akadon believed, Sera naturally turned to him in her grief. Later, he assigned her to secure the impotant supply depot at Syr Darya station, an operation which was ultimately unsuccessful. This lack of success and her eventual betrayal have scarred Akadon deeply. As a consequence he has become increasingly reclusive, trusting fewer and fewer people. Only Karin Shale, whom he turned to for comfort and has now made his wife, is said to have any sway with him. Akadon's forces, after years of stalemate with the remnants of the Imperial fleet, have finally secured a great victory by capturing the Imperial capital of Chandra. It is there he has now made his headquarters. Shale, and their young son, are however elsewhere and only Akadon and a small, trusted elite, know their location. The desire to strike at the Imperium again and crush them once and for all burns within him, but he has not forgotten the hurt inflicted on him by the new-formed Free Worlds of the Tarantula Nebula or Sera Rozenburgh, who even now continues to lead raids and strikes against his forces in retribution for the deaths of her family. Category:People Category:Admiral